It is known to provide a microwave cavity in the form of a rhumbatron. A rhumbatron 10 is illustrated schematically in FIG. 1 where it can be seen to comprise a cavity member 12 and a re-entrant boss member 14. When coupled to a suitable source of radio frequency (RF) radiation the rhumbatron is capable of producing high voltages whilst requiring relatively little input power.